


In Camera (Omake)

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Watching, Sequel, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi has a new favorite film.Short sequel to In Camera.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	In Camera (Omake)

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi was lounging on their shared bed, murmuring and humming to himself in delight, and it took him a moment to finally look away from what was playing on the television screen. Guy was staring at him, a flush spread across his cheeks and ears, mouth agape in incredulity. “Hm?”

“When are you going to delete that?!”

Guy jabbed a finger at the TV, where a home video played of Kakashi, Guy, and Sukea. He had to raise his voice to speak over the sound of Guy’s moans, and Kakashi’s taunts, and Sukea’s fawning adoration. Guy covered his eyes when Kakashi started undressing Guy in the video, but it was painfully obvious that Guy was still peeking through his fingers to watch. For all his complaints, Guy’s eyes were firmly glued to the screen. He didn’t have to act so scandalized by it all. Mr. Ukki was in the room, too, and he was handling it just fine.

The video was well choreographed masterpiece, in Kakashi’s opinion, but he somehow found himself glancing away from the screen and instead staring at Guy, who was still flushing redder and redder. Kakashi didn’t need to keep his eyes on the video to enjoy, anyway. He’d watched and rewatched the visuals dozens of times already, but the best parts were the sounds, really.

The room was filled with the deliciously loud sounds of sighs and grunts and pleas, of Guy’s voice, of shifting sheets, of flesh hitting flesh. Guy choked on his words just as Kakashi heard the Guy in the video choke on Sukea’s dick.

Kakashi’s mouth twitched in a smile. Guy really was right before; he _was_ always cute. “You want me to _delete_ Sukea’s magnum opus? After he got your good side? You’re heartless, Guy. And here I thought you loved Sukea. What would he say if he heard that?”

Guy looked entirely too flustered to give any real rebuttals to that. “Y-You’re ridiculous! I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Guy blurted out, turning back to the screen. It was a weird thing to hear from his husband, made even weirder by the Guy in the video contradicting that – _“My rival is very versatile.”_

Kakashi passed a sigh over his lips and tried, once again, to focus on the screen, but nothing was more entertaining than watching Guy’s expression shift between scenes—indignant, then intrigued, frustrated, laughing, happy, laughing, more excited than he’d let on, and then back to indignant.

“When I’m a senile old man, I’ll be really glad I kept mementos like this,” Kakashi said. “I don’t have the sharingan anymore. I have to go through these sorts of lengths without my photographic memory. Like this, it’s eternal, like you always wanted.”

“You and I are never going to be old men! We’re forever young!” Guy argued automatically, offering a perfect, bright smile and a reflexive thumbs up. He caught himself and shook his head, then tapped a finger on the screen with a flourish. “—No, I mean, you’re going to be wanting to watch things like this even when you’re over a hundred years old?! Really?”

Kakashi grabbed the remote, and at first Guy seemed to think he was going to turn the TV off. Instead, Kakashi skipped to a point where Guy’s sweaty, olive skin was pushed against those patterned bedsheets and Kakashi’s sharp teeth sunk into his skin. The Guy in the video and the Guy beside Kakashi both groaned simultaneously, albeit in very different ways. “This shows off your muscles really well, don’t you think, Guy? Your stamina is on full display, too.” Kakashi’s eyes curved in a cheeky smirk. “Just what I’d expect from my rival. No one can match me blow for blow like you do.”

“Kakashi…!” Guy covered his face and shook his head, as if it would hide the smile that Kakashi could still hear clearly in his voice. He tried to pretend he was caught between the compliments and the barely-hidden innuendo behind them, but honestly, he loved both. “You’re too much!”

“That’s ridiculous. You took on two Kakashis at once and won. You can handle me just fine.”


End file.
